Really Interesting
by Vanguard-Fight-Princess71800
Summary: It started simple, a night to do chores turns out to be a night full of romance. Now, Kai and Misaki are starting to be open to one another bit by bit. But how can you do that when a new girl comes to town and tries to break their ties apart? Chapter 3 updated. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Oh wait... err.. well whatever! Dechirur****es-senpai! I've finished it! KaixMisaki oneshot! I'm not that good yet so in reviews please go easy on me. I'm still a beginner. *bows* Jya ikimasho yo, minna!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of the characters in this story. Only the plot is orignally mine.**

**"Really Interesting"**

"Misaki, don't be too late out? You kno-" Shin tried to warn Misaki of the things that might happen to her if she stayed till dark.

"I get it already, Shin-san!" Misaki said as she almost shouted at her uncle, seriously, what did he think will happen to her in 10 minutes? She was just gonna go to the grocery to get some stuff.

"M-Misaki!" Was Shin's yell in grief as his niece ran before he could say more.

Misaki had finally made it to the grocery, she grabbed a basket and checked out her list. Wait a minute, she didn't need a list... This wasn't even a list.

"Shin-san... gave me the laundry ticket again." Misaki sighed, she knew she had a perfect memory but her uncle was too much. She sighed in relief as she remembered all the things in the list. She went to the poultry department, then to the vegetable department where she crossed paths with someone.

"K-Kai!" Misaki blurted out, shocked to see the AL4 member before her. It wasn't that long since they've seen each other, I mean, not since they had the match with Hitsue.

"Tokura..?" Kai was shocked to see Misaki there as well, not shocked to see her there but to see him there. Of all times.

"Y...You.. do grocery shopping?" Misaki asked as she looked at his basket. When they did go to training camp as Team Q4 he had cooking skills but..

Kai shut his eyes tightly and nodded, Misaki's eyes widened as she covered her mouth, trying to hold back a laugh but she couldn't help the giggle coming out.

"Are you laughing at me, Tokura?" Kai asked as he nearly glared at her to which Misaki reacted immediately.

"Ah.. I.. I didn't mean it like that." Misaki said as she looked the other way.

"It's not like you to be like that, Tokura." Kai said as he placed his hands in his pocket, the basket hanging from his arms. He turned to leave and Misaki sighed in relief. It was hard to have a normal conversation with him, though she wonders why her chest makes loud noises when she's with him.

_'This is weird...' _Misaki thought as she made her way to the counter, it was in one of those romance novels Akari made her read that when people react like that, they are... Impossible.

"Tokura?" Misaki paused as she heard those words, turning to where the sound came from.

"Toshiki... Kai.. Why are you here?" Misaki asked the brown haired teen as he stood in front of the store.

"I just happened to finish my grocery shopping." Misaki almost laughed at this again, this time Kai glaring and shutting his eyes closed.

"Ah... sorry, I better get going, Shin-san is-" She bit her tongue. Was she feeling nervous? This isn't like her at all.

"I don't specially care." Kai said as he turned around and started walking. Misaki felt a bit hurt here, but she decided not to care.

"Well, later, then..." Misaki said as she turned around started to walk to the direction of the apartment. Shin would have to make dinner, too. Misaki noticed that she and Kai was going to the same direction, she swore he saw her turn around but...

"Kai..." Misaki asked as the teen stopped, not looking at her.

"Do you live in that direction?" Misaki asked and Kai started to continue walking.

"Mind your own business." Kai said as he started walking, now that Misaki tries to glance at him carefully, he was ugh... she lost her words. Why is she thinking about him like this? It's just so crazy!

Misaki fought her thoughts, she suddenly wanted to blurt something out, she didn't even realize where she was walking anymore. She just kept walking straight, her thoughts and her personality is fighting like hell. She didn't want anything else to bother her anymore.

"Tokura..." Kai mentioned, Misaki's face suddenly heated, his voice was smooth, she looked up, a hint of red on her cheeks, the moonlight shining on her face.

"W-what is it?" Misaki blushed as she blurted this. She didn't even know now, she wasn't like this before, won't it be... suspicious?

"I..." Misaki blushed harder as he started, her eyes focusing on the way of his lips, she mentally slapped herself. She looked to his face as the moonlight shone on it. It seemed like the whole world stopped for a minute. Misaki thought time stopped that moment, being unable to move from her place.

"I think you missed Card Capital by a few blocks." Misaki was brought to reality by this. A part of her face darkened as her eyes widened and she scanned where she was. He was right, she was standing in front of a building, turning around to where she saw she crossed the road safely without thinking straight.

"A-ah..." Misaki was speechless this was probably the only thing she could say. Kai turned around.

"Your uncle's gonna be worried if you don't go back." Kai said and Misaki's eyes widened, she turned around to him.

"Um.. Kai, I-" Misaki lost her words, well, she couldn't normally talk in this situation. Kai's lips were pressed towards hers, his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She had dropped her groceries, she didn't know how to react. In fights, she knew how to act and reads her opponents next action, but Misaki is new to this. She isn't sure about these things. Kai had finally let go, he removed her arms from her waist and released his lips from hers. He took a step back and looked at Misaki.

"Good night, Tokura." Kai said as he turned around and started to walk towards the incredibly large building. Misaki heard his footsteps and was in reality once more.

"Misaki is fine!"Misaki yelled, catching Kai's attention. He tilted his head to face her, confusion was written over his face.

"Excuse me?" He asked, it was weird for her to blurt something out like that.

"You can call me... Misaki..." Misaki said, looking down, her hair covering her face. She felt his fingers grabbed her chin, her face heated as she was forced to look to his face.

"You're really interesting, Misaki." Kai said as he caressed her cheek, allowing his fingers to slide through it, and then he kissed her forehead, turned around, and went into the building. Misaki smiled and touched her forehead.

"Like you're one to talk.." She whispered lightly. She turned around, picked up her groceries, and started to make her way back to her family's card shop. She laughed at the thought that she was kissed before she even knew she was in love.

**The End! Or is it...?**

**I've finished it! Requests are highly accepted! I hope you enjoyed, I might make this a multi-chaptered story if people like it... Jya Next time Minna! My mom is just like Misaki when she's mad.. but.. scarier! SO Please R&R! Next time! w**


	2. Chapter 2

**Looks like this is gonna be continued... Sorry for making the characters OOC... and Kai's personality here is what I think he would be when he's in love. Plus, let's make Misaki er.. hide her feelings better and a tsun-****tsun! Please enjoy, I disclaim Cardfight! Vanguard and the characters in this story, only the plot is mine!**

_**'Light can only be consumed by darkness'**_

**Chapter 2: That Thief**

"Eh? Kai-kun actually did that?" Aichi asked for the twentieth time, Misaki sighed. She shouldn't have told him, but telling Kamui would mean... She sweatdropped at the thought. Misaki nodded, she have had enough with his questions. aichi was about to open his mouth and say something when Misaki glared at him.

"_Urusai_." She simply stated, tightening her glare, Aichi froze while the others were card fighting, Misaki made her way back to the counter, she sat down and started to read her pocket book. Miwa went in being followed by Kai, Misaki was about to greet them, but a look on the brown haired teen made her face flush immediately. She looked back to the book.

"Hey, how are you doing, nee-chan!" Miwa greeted Misaki as she plainly looked at him, then back at the book.

"..." No word was heard from Kai, though she heard a sigh, Kai stood in front of the counter for a while, before Aichi ran to him.

"Kai-kun, is it true that-" Glare from Misaki, Aichi froze in place, Kai was actually wondering what he was gonna say but he decided to ignore it. Aichi started to go back to his seat, his body trembling. A dark aura enveloped Misaki. She stood up and went upstairs to her room. She jumped on her bed and buried her face on her pillow, why did she run? She's being too obvious about her feelings, she took a deep breathe and went back downstairs hearing her uncle's voice.

"Who's been watching the store?" Shin asked and Misaki sighed and went back to the counter.

"I needed to go to the rest room..." Misaki said. Kai was watching her althrough out the day, even when she talk with other customers. It was beginning to be creepy.

"Shin-san! My shift is over." Misaki yelled as she removed her apron, Kai was still there. Aichi went home, Miwa went home, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, and Emi had already went home.

"Toshiki, the store's closing." Kai just looked at her.

"You looked back, didn't you, Misaki?" She twtched at the sound of her name coming out from his lips.

"What are you talking about? Who told you, you can call me Misaki?" Misaki asked Kai as a blush appeared on her face. Kai stood up took her hair in his hands, and used his other hand to force her chin and he leaned so his forehead presses against her.

"You did? Have you forgotten about last night?" Misaki blushed but she stepped away from him and slapped his hand away.

"You can't touch me that recklessly!" Misaki said as she looked at him, her face was facing him but her eyes were unseen.

"Get out." She told him, her eyes turning cold, though, that wasn't enough to make him stood up and went outside. Once she heard the door close she took a deep breathe and allowed herself to fall back at a chair. What happened to Kai? He's been acting strange after what happened last night.

"Oh, are you together with Kai now?" Shin asked as he was carrying another heavy box. Misaki's eyes widened, her face darkening.

"IT'S NOT THAT!" Misaki stomped off to her room, her uncle had seen everything, why did he do that?

...

"Good morning, Aichi." She greeted as she went in the club room, it wasn't long before the day ended, and it was time to work again.

"I just don't get it, Akari.." Misaki told her as she was petting the sub-manager.

"Maybe he likes you?" Akari said as she was watching Misaki and looking through the cards.

"What. Impossible." Misaki said as she sat down and read her pocketbook.

"You said he did take your first kiss away~" Akari teased, Misaki's face heat up.

"It's not that!" Misaki yelled while a hint of red was on her face.

"Then what is it?" Kai asked, how dare he sneak up on their conversation?!

"Nothing, that concerns you!" She answered his question, a vein popping out.

"Kiss, Misaki.." He whispered in her ear but she pushed him away and stood up.

"Akari, could you leave us for a while?" Kai asked, Akari was shocked on how he knew her name but nodded. Before going out, Akari winked at Misaki, Kai placed something to stop the door from opening for a while.

"Misaki.. I need you to tell me how you feel, from here." Kai sounded serious, Misaki's eyes widened as she felt his hand on her chest, she pushed him away, but Kai took a step faster than her and hugged her.

"W...Why are you such a thief?" Misaki said as she stopped banging on his chest, she looked up at him.

"Sheesh... You already took away my first kiss.. are you taking my heart away, too?" Misaki asked as her eyes shone, it was shaking, her words were as heavy as what she feels.

"Yes, I will." Kai said as he smirked, leaning forward to hug her once more.

"And I'm making sure that it's only mine." Misaki's eyes widened and her face flushed, heat was rushing up to her face, she couldn't express the happiness she wanted to show.

**The End~ No... It isn't! :))**

**There! *huff* This is getting tiring.. I hate you right arm fracture! . Well, this is it for now I guess... I'm sleepy, I'll see you all next time~ Please review? Jya ne~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back and I'm running out of time, I have no time to make this long, so I disclaim the anime and characters, I only own the plot. Some characters are OOC. Please enjoy the story and read and review, thank you!**

'_**Gentle light in the night sky, your smile will envelop the world.'**_

**Chapte 3: Eleanore von Hausen**

"So.. Are you together with Kai-kun now?" Shin has once again asked his niece, Misaki's face flushed as she turned to her uncle.

"Where'd you get that idea from?!" Misaki yelled as she glared at her uncle and clenched her fist.

"The fact that he's still here after store hours and he's wrapping his arm protectively around you." Shin said as he placed his hands on his waist and looked at the two.

"You don't have to point that out!" Misaki replied to her uncle, her face was really red now. Kai wasn't saying anything at the middle of the conversation. This was actually pissing her off, Why isn't Kai helping her?

"Hai.. hai.. I'll just move these boxes to the back." Shin said as he was carrying boxes to some part behind the store.

"You don't have to tell me everything you do, Shin-san!" Misaki told her uncle a vein popping from her head.

"Please call me 'Manager'..." The last of Shin's voice was heard as he entered the back room. Misaki sighed and leaned on Kai's shoulders.

"Kai... Are we together?" Misaki asked, they had both confessed, in both different ways other than normal couples do. Kai looked at Misaki for a while then he raised his head and closed his eyes.

"Do you want us to be?" Misaki jumped as she heard his answer, she was still wearing an apron.

"What kind of answer is that?!" Misaki said backing away from him and shutting her eyes, she turned to return to her room, but she heard Kai stood up. She looked up at him and he started walking towards her.

"K...Kai.! What are you doing?!" She backed into a wall, Kai was getting closer. Kai placed his arms beside her, so that she wouldn't escape.

"Misaki.. I want us to be together.. The only thing that's stopping me, is if you want us to be together.." Kai said, Misaki looked down, she felt bad that she was in denial of her feelings, after everything that happened to her.

"I want to hear it.. I want to hear those words from your mouth, Kai.. Tell me.." Misaki said looking at him, grasping where her heart was located. Kai looked at her, nothing made him flinch, or even move. He was looking straightly in her eyes and he went up near her ear.

"I love you, Misaki." Kai said, Misaki's eyes widened at this she pulled his shirt and kissed him. Kai's eyes widened, he didn't expect Misaki to do this. She shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. Kai was letting her lead. Misaki had never kissed anyone other than Kai before, but she feels like... She feels different around him. She finally broke apart, teasing him by kissing his nose, she smiled at him and carressed his cheek.

"I love you, too... Kai.." She smiled at this as Kai removed his arms, and placed it inside his pocket.

"Good night, Misaki." He said as he walked out. Misaki waved and smiled at him. They had confessed, more normal this time... Alright, she confirms is, she, Misaki Tokura is going out or is together with Toshiki Kai.

...

"Excuse me? Is this um.. Tokura Misaki's residence?" A girl with blonde hair said as she entered the shop. She wasn't Kourin, she was wearing a uniform of Hitsue, and the fact Morikawa doesn't freak out proves this isn't Kourin.

"I'm Tokura Misaki... Can I help you?" Misaki replied as she stared at the girl, her eyes were blue, and her aura reminds her of someone she knows.

"Ne, Kai.. Is she the girl you were talking about?" The blonde female asked, it shocked Misaki to see her linking arms with Kai, she took a step back. Kai was closing his eyes. He only nodded at the girl holding onto his arm.

"What's the meaning of this?" Misaki asked, last night, they kissed, they confessed. What the hell is this? Why is Kai doing this? Her eyes weren't seen.

"I, Eleanore von Hausen, am Kai Toshiki's fiance." Misaki's eyes widened as she heard this, Kai was looking away, his eyes was hidden. Tears were starting to form in her eyes but Misaki shook the thought off her head. Eleanore went beside her and whispered something into her ears.

"Kai-kun is mine, Tokura-san~" Misaki clenched her fists and stood up at this. Eleanore was around her height, long blonde hair.

"Kai, isn't interested in you."Misaki said as she looked down, eyes unseen, slenching her fists.

"I know, but he soon will be." Eleanore replied while smirking. Misaki and Eleanore glared at each other. Kai was speechless, his eyes weren't seen. He was frozen, he felt someone grip him but he paid no mind to it. She was back. Eleanore finally found him. And she wasn't gonna stop.

_**To be continued...**_

**Dun-dun-dun! Eleanore is here! I'll let the readers decide on who Kai ends up with.. This story is brought to you by.. Lol... Just kiddin'. I'm not doing those stuff. Well, this is it for now, and please review~ The voting will start around the next chapter, cause we can't just decide Eleanore's the bad guy here... I mean girl.. We need to see more of her.. SO see you in the next chapter~**


End file.
